Confessions of a God
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CD. The Seven Deadly Sins committed by God are revealed in His confessions and Lucifer is all ears. One by one the Ten Commandments are broken. m/m MichaelxLucifer
1. Superbia

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bible. I don't own God. Whatever, you get the point. Also, the World of Nothingness is a name I mentioned before in another story of mine. I own it, so ask permission before using, lol!_

_Note1: Do not use my review board for any of the petty little arguments you may have with your fellow reviewers. Flames are welcome; bash me all you want._

_Note2: I was having supper when the thought suddenly came up to me. Has God ever sinned? And so, I tried to link God to the Seven Sins and that's how this story was born. Please, do note that not all information in this story is correct, and nor is it supposed to be._

**I'll set up my top of Seven Deadly Sins first, before I talk about God. It would only be fair to let you know. 1: sloth/acedia, 2: pride/superbia, 3: greed/avaritia, 4: gluttony/gula, 5: wrath/ira, 6: lust/luxuria, 7: envy/invidia.**

_**WARNING:** I suggest you not to read this if the content offends you, but the risk is yours to take._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.

* * *

_

The two sat across from each other as they stared each other down. Finally the evil one of them let out a low sigh. "Alright, forget about it, we're not here to fight." He gave the One across from him a sharp look. "What was it that was important enough to drag me here to the World of Nothingness?"

The World of Nothing was a place where nothing was. This included both good and evil. Since neither good nor evil existed in the World of Nothingness, it was a neutral place, the perfect place for two enemies get together and talk in peace.

"I wish to confess, Lucifer…" answered the One.

The fallen angel blinked. Once. Twice. And then he cracked. "Confess!? You!!?" He fell back in a burst of laughter. "I cannot believe it. The high and mighty lord of heaven is actually confessing?"

God frowned and shot His ex-son a glare. "Stuff it, kid," He said. "Just hear Me out…"

And, with a grin still firmly plastered on his face, Lucifer listened to God.

"I am God. I am high and mighty. I am all-perfect, all-good and all-loving. I am the Best."

And already after these words did Satan give a heavy sigh of boredom and roll his eyes. 'Why was I the one falling for pride?' he thought. But he continued to listen.

"So then, I do not understand this. If I am God, the one and only God, then why do not all humans worship Me? Why are they worshipping other gods? Ra, Zeus or even Buddha! Pathetic. Other gods are so extremely unimportant; they are non-existent. I mean, really, all you need is Me!"

Lucifer raised and eyebrow. "Your point?"

"Just shut up and listen!" God gave Lucifer an annoyed look as He continued His story. "This one time I had enough. I wanted other gods to just be gone! And then… I had the perfect idea! Why not make a few Commandments? All My subordinates would have to obey these Commandments and then I would be the One again. It was a perfect idea! And thus My first Commandment was made.

I am your Lord and God. You shall have no other gods before Me. You shall not make for yourself an idol.

And I did it. I felt proud of Myself. I truly was good at everything! And I still am, mind you."

A giggle escaped Lucifer's lips as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Right," he chuckled. "I still remember those commandments. I was there at that time and helped you make a few more."

God nodded. "Yes, nine more to be exact. You said that, if I wanted My subordinates to follow Me, I had to be an Example. And then together with Michael we made these other nine Commandments, that would describe My perfect lifestyle."

"Oh yes," Lucifer laughed and nodded. "I still remember them."

You shall not make wrongful use of the name of your God.

Remember the Sabbath and keep it holy.

Honor your parents.

You shall not murder.

You shall not commit adultery.

You shall not steal.

You shall not bear false witness.

You shall not covet your neighbor's wife.

You shall not covet your neighbor's house.

God smiled as He thought about the Commandments. "Those were fun days, right Lucifer?"

Lucifer nodded wholeheartedly. "Yes, they were. Michael and I had never agreed on what the Commandments should be and it always resulted in fighting." He smiled as a feeling of nostalgia overflowed him. "Fun days indeed." He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts. "So, what did you want to confess again?"

"Oh right," God cleared His throat. "I think I committed the Seven Deadly Sins." He smiled sheepishly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "The one we talked about just now was Pride, right?"

God nodded in the affirmative.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

'Not only that, but you also broke your first commandment. Since you are so proud, you refuse to let anyone become your Lord and rule over you, including yourself.'

_I am your Lord and God. You shall have no other gods before Me. You shall not make for yourself an idol.**

* * *

**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY** **TUNED**_**…**


	2. Invidia

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bible. I don't own God. Whatever, you get the point._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.

* * *

_

"So are we done talking now?" Lucifer asked impatienedly.

God shook His head. "Pride wasn't the only sin I commited, Lucifer." He gave the fallen angel a wink. "Your Daddy can be a Bad Boy too if He wants to."

For a moment, Lucifer was speechless. Did his ex-father really wink at him? But then he shrugged it away. God had always been a freak in his opinion. "So what's the other sin?" he asked.

"Well…" said God. "It all happened in Egypt. There was a pharaoh there and he thought his dumb gods were so good."

Lucifer thought for a moment. "Which era?" he asked. "I mean, you always seem to have trouble with Egypt. There was this one time with Joseph the dream-boy. My half-brother Jesus… Oh, and the ten plagues! What happened there again?"

"Well, I sent Moses over to Egypt to free the Jews."

Lucifer gave his ex-father a queer look. "The Jews again?"

God nodded. "Yup, again."

Lucifer shook his head in exasperation. "How many times have you saved them already?"

God shrugged not knowing the answer Himself. "Couple of few hundred times… or maybe a few thousand. I lost count."

"But the pharaoh must have refused to let them go right?"

God nodded again. "Yeah," He confirmed. "So I told Moses to do a few tricks, but they unfortunately weren't convinced by that…" His expression darkened as He thought about it. "Those Egyptians thought their own gods to be better than Me."

"And so you tortured Egypt?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"But that's because Egypt had so many gods," God pouted, "and none of them were Me! They built so many temples and altars but none for Me! And even their pharaoh, who is just a mortal, got more attention and gifts than Me!"

"Oh…" It dawned in on Lucifer and he looked at God with a thoughtful expression on his face. "So you were feeling Jealousy?"

"…"

"Well?" Lucifer looked at the lord of Heaven expectantly. "Were you or were you not?"

God let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I was," He admitted. "But they really deserved to die!" His fury returned "I mean, those temples should have been about Me! I should have been the One who they'd worship!"

"Err…" Lucifer hesitated. In this state of mind God was definitely not to be messed with. "Well…" he tried. "If it makes you feel better… right now you are the most worshipped god ever."

God took a deep breath to calm Himself down. "You're right…" He stared suspiciously at His son. "Are you planning something? Why are you comforthing Me?"

Lucifer gave his ex-father a dull look. "Obviously I wanted you to stop ranting like an idiot." He shook his head. "I don't know why I even bother listening to you…"

'Killing Egyptians, stealing the Jewish slaves from the pharaoh and coveting for the houses of other gods… That's commandments five, seven and ten.'

_You shall not murder._

_You shall not steal._

_You shall not covet your neighbor's house.

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY** **TUNED**_**…**


	3. Ira

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bible. I don't own God. Whatever, you get the point._

_Note: Thank you Uke Love for correcting my spelling-error!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.

* * *

_

"I don't know why I even bother listening to you…"

God shot Lucifer a small smirk. "So, you do care about your Old Man, Lucifer." He patted His ex-son lovingly on the shoulder. "That's My boy."

Quickly Lucifer slapped God away, stopping the Other from patting him. "Don't think any of it, you crazy old spirit!" He let out a huff and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm only doing this so that I may find some weakness in you that I may use against you."

God shrugged. "Whatever you want, son."

Lucifer shot Him an angry glare. "I am NOT your son," he hissed underneath his breath, but God ignored him completely.

"Anyway, I tormented the entire land of Egypt with My Ten Plagues, so that Moses could escape with the Jews. After that I gave them the Ten Commandments that the two of us made together with Michael." God paused His ranting as the feelings of the fun days came back to Him. "Oh yeah," He added as an afterthought. "I also tortured Moses a bit."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You did?" he asked. "What did you do to him?"

God let out a small chuckle. "I let him rot in the desert for forty years and when the Promised Land was finally shown in front of him I let him die before he could reach it."

Lucifer looked at his ex-father with shock. "You let him walk forty years through the desert for nothing?" He shook his head silently. 'And they say I'm cruel…' Expectantly he looked up at God. "So why did you torment him like that?" he asked.

"Well, he struck that rock for water, instead of speaking to it like I ordered."

Lucifer looked at God in disbelieve. "That's the reason for you to torment him? You are even worse than I am!"

"But he didn't listen to My orders!" God protested.

"And so, you showed him your wrath?"

"That didn't even come near My wrath," God huffed out. "What I did at the time of Noah was true Wrath."

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "Noah who built the ship?"

"Yup!" God nodded. "I let Noah built a ship to save one male and one female of each species and then I destroyed everything I made with the Great Flood."

"But…why?" Lucifer asked thoroughly confused. "What did they do?"

"Well, mankind was wicked at that time!"

"Wicked… in what way?"

"Uhm… well… err…" God thought about it for a moment. Finally, He came with the most intelligent answer He could come up with. "I forgot."

Lucifer gave God a look. "You are the worst," he muttered.

"Worse than you are?" God asked hopefully. He really loved being the Best at everything.

Lucifer shook his head exasperatedly. "In your dreams, idiot!" he sneered.

"I am not an idiot," protested God. "I am God, I am the Holy One, I am the Lord, I am who I am, I am the Sacred One, I am…" And He rambled on and on and on.

'Again he broke that same commandment, number five…'

_You shall not murder._

Lucifer stared at God who was still rambling. 'Along with commandment two…'

_You shall not make wrongful use of the name of your God.

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	4. Acedia

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bible. I don't own God, Lucifer or Michael. Whatever, you get the point._

_Note1: It seems I won't get many reviews on this piece. Oh well, at least no one is flaming, lol. Well, I'm still continuing and having fun writing this piece._

_Note2: Thank you, Dune Scribe, for making the meaning of immortality clear to me. I replaced it with "eternal", since that DOES mean no beginning and no ending, which was the word I was looking for._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.

* * *

_

A few hours later God's rant stopped.

Lucifer let out a sigh of relieve. 'Finally over…' he thought. He glanced over at God and sent his ex-father a questioning look. "I was wondering, why didn't you just kill ALL of those mortals? Why did you built a ship and save those species?"

God shrugged a little. "I didn't want them all to die. Without them My eternal life would be boring!"

"But…" Lucifer frowned a little. "You could have just made new kinds of species on earth," he pointed out.

"Nah…" God waved the idea away. "That's way too much work."

Lucifer sniggered. "You're a Sloth, father."

God looked at Lucifer in surprise. "Father?" A cheeky smile formed on His face. "What was that I heard, Lucifer? I'm still your Father?" He lightly slapped Lucifer on his back and laughed goodheartedly at the fallen angel.

And Lucifer's face went beet red. "T-that's… that's just…" he stuttered. He honestly wanted to bite his own tongue off. Why in all six Hells did he call this fool his father? Wasn't he the one who had stopped acknowledging God as his father? He felt God slip an arm around his shoulders, but decided not to throw the Other off. "Don't push it," he muttered as he crossed his arms before his chest. He hesitated for a moment, but then decided that it wouldn't hurt since no one would see them and he leaned into God's embrace.

"This is nice…" he mumbled.

God nodded wholeheartedly. "Hmmm… yes it is," He agreed. "We should sneak off more often like this and then have a moment to relax with each other."

Lucifer looked up at God and sniggered as he saw the smug look on the Other's face. "You are the laziest god I've ever seen," he said to which God grinned.

"I am," He agreed wholeheartedly. "I just hope My Michael won't come and find Me here."

Just as those words had left His lips… "Father, I came for You."

A groan escaped from God. "Ah, come one, Michael! Give Me a day off, please!"

Michael gave a deep sigh. "But Father," he gently urged. "Work is waiting for You."

"Why is there such thing called work!?" God pouted. He turned to look at Michael who was still waiting for Him on his knees. "Don't be so uptight, Michael. Why don't you join Me and Lucifer?"

Michael hesitated for a moment but then stood up and crossed over to the other two. He sat down on the other side of God as Lucifer threw him a glare. The two had always been at each other's throat.

"What were You doing here, Father?" Michael asked.

Lucifer gave a loud snort. "He came to confess his sins," he answered before God could stop him.

Michael blinked his eyes, but decided it was best not to ask any further, in case it might damage his sanity. God wrapped an arm around His other son, and Michael too leaned into God's embrace. "It would have been better if You came back to Heaven for work," Michael said, trying one last time to persuade God.

But God shook His head. "Nah, I'll work tomorrow," He said in a final tone.

To which Michael blinked. "You do remember that tomorrow is the day of Sabbath, right Father?"

"…"

Lucifer shook his head at his ex-father's stupidity. 'And that's commandment number three.'

_Remember the Sabbath and keep it holy.

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	5. Avaritia

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Bible. I don't own God, Lucifer or Michael. Whatever, you get the point._

_Note: Oh, I was wrong, I did get reviews! And flames. And I still have fun writing it._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.

* * *

_

God bit His bottom lip. "Can't I just… skip Sabbath tomorrow?" He asked His son.

"…" Michael decided to keep quiet for the moment. It would do no one good if he lost his sanity here. If not him, then who else would do all the work in Heaven? God certainly wouldn't. He heard a muffled sound and shot the fallen angel on the other side of God a glare.

Lucifer tried desperately to keep from laughing, but a small giggle still escaped from his lips. 'I cannot believe that idiot!' he thought and he tried to stifle another snigger.

"Well then, it's decided!" said God in a final tone. "Tomorrow I'll skip Sabbath." A little smile spread on His lips as He was reminded of something. "Sabbath was the day I took Mary's virginity."

Michael's eyes snapped wide open. "M-mary's virginity?" he stuttered.

Lucifer turned to face God. "You mean the one they call Holy Mother on earth?"

God nodded cheekily. "Yup, she was a beauty and I just had to have her!"

"Oh, I remember!" Lucifer nodded as he thought back about that time. "You did her, but because you're a spirit, you're not able to materialize, thus she couldn't officially be broken."

God grinned. "Yeah, and everyone thought she was a virgin mother. Have they never heard of reproduction before!?"

Lucifer laughed. "So, was she good?" he asked to which God nodded.

"She was great! I was so pleased, that I decided to leave her a present."

"You mean part of Yourself," Michael commented dryly, although a light blush dusted his fair cheeks. "You left part of Yourself inside Mary's womb and Jesus was born."

Lucifer blinked. "Jesus?" He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Hold up, I thought Jesus was my half-brother!" He pulled himself up from his position in God's arm and sat up straight. "How can Jesus be my half-brother when he's you?" he asked God with a face that looked thoroughly confused.

Michael blinked. "You mean you didn't know?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I was busy in Hell at that time, but one of my minions told me something about it." He eyed God for a moment as a thought came to him. "But aren't your angels more than enough? I mean, you have thousands of them, all looking more beautiful than any human being can look like and all very willing to do whatever you please."

"Well… how do I have to put this." God let out a little sigh. "The more the better, right?"

"…"

The two angels were both robbed of their speech as the Lord's words sank in.

"You're corrupted by Greed, dad!" Lucifer exclaimed when he climbed out of his stupor and he laughed and gave his father a playful little punch.

Michael shook his head. "Think of Your followers, Father." He let out a sigh. A headache was coming up and Michael was not too pleased with that. He brought his hands up and rubbed his temples.

Lucifer laughed a little and hopped up from his spot. He bounced towards Michael and flopped down behind him. "Let me help you," he offered and he put his fingertips on Michael's temples. Slowly he moved, giving the archangel a light massage.

Michael relaxed under Lucifer's skilful fingers and dropped his own hands. He would have wanted Lucifer to massage him more often, especially after their sparring contests. 'I wish he were back in Heaven. I want to have those silly quarrels with him again…' A little blush dusted Michael's face.

A soft melody left Lucifer's lips as he hummed an angelic song.

'Say bye-bye to commandment six and nine.'

_You shall not commit adultery._

_You shall not covet your neighbour's wife.

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	6. Gula

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bible. I don't own God, Lucifer or Michael. Whatever, you get the point._

_**WARNING: **I have said this before and I will say it again. Do not get personal with your fellow reviewers. If you have something to say or if you have to take your anger out, I'm here, bash me. But leave other reviewers alone. If you don't listen to my warning, I will report you._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.

* * *

_

God looked at His two sons in amusement. "You seem to be in a good mood, Lucifer," He commented as He watched the fallen angel give his biggest rival a light massage.

"I am," Lucifer answered as he kept humming to himself.

Michael smiled and enjoyed the treat he got, while listening to Lucifer's soft angelic voice. In his entire immortal life he had never heard anyone who could rival the voice of the Morning Star. He started to hum along with Lucifer.

He wished the moment would last forever, but sadly realised that Lucifer would go back to Hell soon. He didn't want Lucifer to leave him. He wanted things to go back as they had once been. Lucifer and Michael competing against one another. Silly arguments and then the silent make ups.

Michael wisely kept his mouth shut. As an angel he was not to voice his opinion. He was a humble servant of God and his petty needs were irrelevant. Michael had long ago given back his free will in order to serve God forever. Lucifer on the other hand had just like all the other fallen angels readily accepted the gift.

"Are you feeling better now, Michael?" Lucifer asked, bringing Michael out of his deep thoughts.

"I…" Michael flushed. He didn't want to say he felt better. He wanted Lucifer to continue… But how could he say such a thing to his greatest rival?

Lucifer raised a slender eyebrow questioningly. "I thought angels couldn't become ill?" He lifted his hand and placed it on Michael's forehead. Then he leaned in and touched the hand with his own forehead. "Hmmm… your head does feel kind of warm. Are you running a fever?"

God gave a loud huff in protest. "Angels cannot run fevers! I made them Myself! I am perfect so I make no mistakes!"

"Then why is Michael all red?" asked Lucifer and he gave God a dull look.

"Well that's…" God turned to Michael with worried eyes. "You do look kind of red, Michael…"

Embarrassed as he was Michael turned himself away. Of all who had to see him in this state, it just had to be his Father and Lucifer. He quickly let his wings sprout from his back and covered his face with them, not caring what the other two would think of his behaviour.

Lucifer gave Michael an odd look. "Michael…?" He turned to look at God, but the Other shrugged. He didn't know what was going on with the angel either.

"Well, there goes your theory of perfectness. Michael is acting like a weirdo!"

God waved the comment away. "It's probably just an after effect from the alcohol."

"Alcohol?" Lucifer gave God a curious look.

God nodded. "Yeah, after Michael had done his task on Earth yesterday, I went down to take him to a bar. We drunk a few glasses of vodka, a couple of brandies, a few – "

"I don't need to know the details of how you committed gluttony," interrupted the fallen angel.

God snorted slightly. "That's not gluttony."

He drifted off as the memories came back to Him. "I remember how part of Me lived on earth as Jesus. I ate with a crowd of earthlings. We had only seven loaves and some fish. I broke the loaves and fish into thousands of pieces, using some of My holy powers of course, and encouraged the people to eat as much as they could. And after they had all finished, there was still so much left that it filled seven baskets. I told them to take it with them, so that they could continue eating until they'd burst!"

He looked at Lucifer proudly as He finished declaring yet another Sin. "Now, that's Gluttony, son!"

Lucifer stared at Him in disbelieve. "You didn't just commit gluttony; you even encouraged earthlings to do the same? I can't believe you!"

Lucifer shook his head. His father was even worse than he thought! He turned to stare at Michael; who still had his wings wrapped around himself.

'And what about that I-make-perfect-angels crap? Michael obviously isn't perfect…' The realisation of his own imperfectness came to Lucifer. He quickly averted his eyes from Michael. 'Who am I to say that Michael isn't perfect? I am the least perfect angel ever created. Or else I wouldn't have fallen to the pits of Hell.' Lucifer sniggered as the bitter memories came back to him. 'Father, you liar.'

_You shall not bear false witness.

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	7. Luxuria

_**Disclaimer: **__I own a Bible. I own this story. I don't own God, Lucifer or Michael. I don't know who have written the Bible, but the ones who did own it._

_Note:__ Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Thanks for all your positive reviews, constructive criticism and for voicing your thoughts about my story. And as for the flame. Thanks for giving me a good laugh. I've had fun writing this piece, and I hope you've enjoyed it just as much. And if you didn't enjoy it… oh well, I still had fun writing. This is the last chapter, and then it will be goodbye. I had a hard time wrapping everything up in one chapter, but finally I did it! And I did it all for you! So that's why…_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. AND MOST OF ALL, ENJOY MY LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

_

The next moments were spend, trying to tease Michael out of his feathery shell. However, the archangel was not about to give in. No matter what Lucifer did or said, he would not even peek from underneath his feathers. He was too embarrassed to face the fallen angel.

Finally Lucifer gave up. Michael would not butch an inch. He sighed and decided to make himself comfortable. He sat down next to Michael and leaned back against him as if he were a soft pillow. But then, in Lucifer's opinion, Michael really was the softest pillow he had ever had.

He remembered the time when he still was innocent. He and Michael had had tons of arguments back then. They would fight each other every morning, day after day. But whenever they thought no one was looking, Lucifer would plop down next to Michael and snuggle into the other's wings. Lucifer still hadn't forgotten how good it had felt when he cuddled with his brother. Those were their silent make ups. Would they ever make up again?

"Lucifer?" asked God and He brought the fallen angel out of his musings. "Would you like to hear Me confess My last Deadly Sin?"

Lucifer perked up and listened intently. "Who did you Lust after? Is it Mary?"

God nodded quietly. "Yeah, that too," He whispered.

"I met a lot of Mary's on Earth. One was the beauty I just talked about. Another one was Mary of Magdala, who was also quite a beauty. However, she was different. She was a prostitute and she was more than just good. She was wonderful. She had skill beyond skill."

Lucifer nodded as he took in the information. "So you did her too?"

"Yes," stated God, confirming Lucifer's question.

"And that's all?" asked Lucifer. Secretly he was hoping for another confession. He didn't want to leave Michael and God yet, not while they were having a good time in the World of Nothingness.

But God did not know Lucifer's desires. "Yes, that's all," He decided and He got up. "Michael," He commanded His right hand. "We're leaving."

Slowly but surely, Michael's wings started to open. He was an angel, he could not disobey God. The color of his cheeks had been reduced back to the paleness it had had before his embarrassment had showed.

"Farewell Lucifer!" said God and He waved the lord of the underworld goodbye. "Until we meet again."

Lucifer nodded and lifted up his hand. This was it. They would part here…

With a poof, God vanished from the World of Nothingness, obediently followed by Michael. Lucifer gave a sad sigh. He was alone again. No friends. No family. No one to be there for him. He was about to leave when suddenly there was another poof before him.

Scrunching his nose he waved the smoke away to clear his vision. What in all six hells? He blinked his eyes. "Michael?" he said dumbfounded as the archangel had appeared before him again.

Quickly Michael bent forward and captured the fallen angel's lips in a chaste kiss. "I won today, Lucifer," he stated and he winked cheekily before disappearing again in a puff of smoke.

The fallen angel was left speechless.

'What in…?'

He blinked once. Twice. And one more time.

"MICHAEL, YOU BASTARD!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Still fuming, Lucifer left the World of Nothingness in a wave of flames, his pride shattered to tiny fragments by the archangel who had played with him.

He would never say it out loud, but inwardly he knew why people chose God over him. Both had broken all Seven Deadly Sins. But God had never broken all Ten Commandments.

_Honor your parents._

They chose Him, because He was their Father.

THE END

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING…

* * *

**_

Special thanks to: greeneyedwolf, Fading Grace, IQ TestsSuck, Uke Love, TomatoGirl, Geek Squard 1307, Dune Scribe, Credere, KimmerKayy, hnut, Squiggles.Candi, LiardDestrier


	8. EXTRA: Song of the Sins

This poem has been taken down, revised and published as part of the epistolary verse novella **Letters to an Imaginary Friend** written under my girlfriend's pen name _SonnyGoten_.

My apologies.


End file.
